Peter Pan:Aventures au Pays imaginaire
by Pen-pen
Summary: chap1


Peter Pan : Aventures au Pays Imaginaire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre premier : Souvenirs d'enfance oubliés ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que Peter Pan avait quitté le Pays imaginaire pour vivre avec Wendy à Londres.  
  
Mais Peter avait commencé à grandir et avait 19 ans. Il avait renié tout ce en quoi il croyait et tout ce pour quoi il se battait.  
  
Un cri retentissait dans toute la maison : «Peeeeeeter   
  
-Oui, Wendy ne cries pas je t'entends.  
  
-Oh !Peter tu sais quel jour on est ?  
  
-Je crois oui ; c'est le jour de mon anniversaire. »  
  
Wendy poussa un soupir, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de Peter car lui-même ne connaissait pas sa date de naissance.  
  
En revanche, elle savait que cela faisait plusieurs années que Peter avait renoncé au Pays imaginaire pour vivre avec elle. Il avait oublié la fée Clochette, les garçons perdus, les combats avec le Capitaine Crochet et ses infâmes pirates et toutes les autres choses du Pays imaginaire.  
  
Les parents de Wendy étaient partis en ville avec Jean et Michel pour acheter leurs affaires de classe car on était mi-août et c'était bientôt la rentrée. Mais Wendy ne voulait pas rentrer au Lycée et aurait bien voulu ne plus jamais y retourner.  
  
Elle s'assit à côté de Peter, sur son lit et entama la discution :  
  
« -Peter, ne voudrais-tu pas retourner au Pays imaginaire ?  
  
-Où ça ?  
  
-Au Pays imaginaire, tu sais là d'où tu viens, le pays où on ne grandit jamais !  
  
-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Tu dois avoir de la fièvre Wendy.  
  
-Allons Peter tu ne peux pas avoir oublier ! Rappelles-toi ! »  
  
Peter essaya de se souvenir et un flash traversa son esprit : Une île, un bateau.  
  
« -Souviens-toi des garçons perdus, de la fée Clochette !  
  
-Non, je ne.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, cela te reviendra sans doute plus tard !! »  
  
La nuit tomba maintenant sur la belle ville de Londres et Wendy n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
  
Elle aperçu Peter qui bougeait dans son lit et se réveilla brusquement.  
  
« -Que t'arrive t'il Peter ?  
  
-Rien de grave Wendy j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.  
  
-De quoi rêvais-tu ?  
  
-Et bien tu vas trouver cela étrange mais je volais.  
  
-Tu volais ? Et que s'est-il passé ?  
  
-J'ai entendu un bruit, une détonation comme un canon et il y avait ce garçon qui était étrangement vêtu, il s'est jeté sur moi comme pour me protéger et s'est pris un boulet de canon dans le dos. Il est mort.  
  
-Que signifie ce rêve ? Et pourquoi je suis si triste ?  
  
-Ecoutes-moi Peter.  
  
-Je t'écoute.  
  
-Tu n'es pas mon cousin. Et tes parents ne sont pas morts lors d'un naufrage.  
  
Tu t'appelles Peter Pan et tu viens du Pays imaginaire.  
  
Ce garçon qui t'a sauvé la vie doit être un des garçons perdus, un de tes meilleurs amis.  
  
Il y a quelques années après avoir vaincu le Capitaine Crochet tu as préféré quitter l'île car tu en avais marre de te battre.  
  
La fée Clochette m'a confié cette cloche (elle sortit l'objet en question de son tiroir.  
  
Je vais l'utiliser pour l'appeler et elle nous ramènera là-bas.  
  
-Je veux bien, wendy mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Je veux arreter les études Peter, ce monde là ne me convient pas !  
  
-Je ne veux plus continuer cette vie ! Tu es avec moi ou pas ?  
  
-Oui.Allons-y. »  
  
Wendy secoua la cloche et la fée apparu.  
  
Elle était heureuse de retrouver Peter et Wendy (surtout Peter).  
  
En la voyant, ce dernier se souvint de son passé et avec un peu de poussiére de fée il s'envola tant sa joie était grande.  
  
Il prit la main de Wendy et tous les trois s'envolèrent pour la troisième étoile à gauche et tout droit jusqu'au matin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Après quelques heures de vol, ils arrivèrent enfin au Pays imaginaire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter :euh Gaêlle ?  
  
Moi:Oui Peter?  
  
P :Pourquoi tu me fais retourner là-bas ?  
  
Moi :Tu as lu le titre de cette histoire ?  
  
P :oui pourquoi ?  
  
Moi :Si c'est Aventures au Pays imaginaire, alors ça ne va pas se passer à londres !  
  
P :ben non.  
  
Moi:alors pourquoi me poses-tu ce genre de question?  
  
P : pour rien..Alors j'ai 19 ans ?  
  
Moi : on dirait pas mais oui.  
  
P :et je suis un beau jeune homme ?  
  
Moi :Oui  
  
P : et Wendy ???  
  
Moi :Calmes tes hormones fais pas comme miguel (MIG SI TU NOUS REGARDE .)  
  
P :Ok Ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moi :Desolée pour cette intrusion oh nobles lecteurs mais cet imbecile qui vole et une vraie tête de mule !!!  
  
Ce n'est pas génial mais bon c'est le début  
  
Soyez indulgents  
  
Reviewez please !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merci et à bientôt.  
  
Cette Fic est dédiée à Shizuku, Miguel, Kirika et aux autres que je connais et que je n'ai pas sités.  
  
  
  
  
  
Merci  
  
  
  
  
  
@+  
  
Pen-pen 


End file.
